The King of Games Chronicles
by elfqueen13
Summary: We somehow ended up at a place called Brooklyn House. They have a powerful magic, and it feels familiar... I know I have never encountered anything like it, yet I feel connections to the shadows, which could only have happened before the sealing of the Shadows with the Puzzle. But that's impossible. I don't remember anything of the sort from when I was Pharaoh, 5000 years ago...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to the King of Games Chronicles!

From Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, we have Ishizu, Marik, Ryou and Bakura, and Yami and Yugi!

Representing Brooklyn House, we have Sadie, Walt and Anubis, Carter, and Zia!

Some notes on formatting:

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

Narration

'Yami to Hikari and/or partner monster'

'Hikari to Yami and/or partner monster'

Monster to anyone not partner/all

If you have questions about something at any point in the story, PM me or leave a review and I'll answer your questions best I can. I will add an author's note before the next chapter clumping together all the review answers. Sorry about my already faulty updates. I apologize for any inconvenience, and thank you all for your co-operation. I do not own either of the wonderful series that this crossover brings together.

Stay tuned, and Pretty Please with the Cutsie Eyes of Doom read, review, and enjoy! (any of those, follows, author favorites, author follows, or PMs are greatly appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

S

A

D

I

E

It all started when a group of four very weird people showed up on the doorstep of Brooklyn House.

Carter, Zia, Walt, and I were hanging out in the Great Hall when we heard several loud thuds and raised voices at the door. Exchanging glances, we went to the door, and gripping our khopesh, staff, amulets, and wand (respectively) just in case... we opened it.

Now, we were anticipating any sort of thing, but what we did not expect to see was four teens, two about our own age, and two several years older sprawled on the doorstep. They were wearing-

C

A

R

T

E

R

Thank you Sadie (Ow! That hurt. Stop kicking me, we all know you would have talked about the clothes they were wearing, not the Items, which are infinitely more important. Thank you.). Anyway, they were wearing interesting clothes, and the three boys had really, really weird hair but that's not what I was looking at. They were each wearing/holding an item with an Egyptian Eye emblem on it. Millennium Items.

Before I go into any more detail, I'll describe the individuals (Yes Sadie, and their clothes).

The only girl had straight black hair trailing to just below her shoulders, with 2 locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. She was slender in build, and had tanned skin. She wore a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong, and gold sandals. Her jewellery consisted of gold braclets, ankle braclets, and armbands. She wore a simple necklace with an eye on it. The Millennium Tauk (AN: for all those unfamiliar with the name, the Sennen Tauk is the name for the Millennium Necklace in the Japanese version. Tauk sounds cooler, so that's what I'm using. All the other items will be called by the full English name).

The eldest of the three boys wore a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had gold earrings, neckwear, armbands, and bracelets all up his wrists. His hair was a white-blonde color, which contrasted with his tan, and was arranged in neat spikes lying against his head. His eyes were a slightly freaky pale lavender color. Hanging from a loop attached to his belt was a rod with a ball on the end. From either side of it, there was a protrusion shaped like the head of an ax and in the center, there was an eye. The Millenium Rod.

The taller of the other two boys wore a blue opened shirt over a light blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair (I wonder if he dyes it, but why would anyone have white hair?) pointed downwards in various directions and trailed half way down his back, and he had brown eyes. On a cord around his neck, he had a ring with five spikes hanging from the bottom, and in the middle of the ring, there was a triangle. On that triangle was an eye. The Millennium Ring.

The last boy had an outfit that looked somewhat like a uniform, a light blue blazer with buckled straps around the ends of the sleeves and matching pants. He wore a choker-style collar and a black sleeveless shirt underneath the jacket. His extremely extravagant hair featured multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest was a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges (Okay, that hair is definitely not natural) and his eyes were violet. His black were shoes slightly pointed at the toe and had two studded straps wrapped around each. From a chain around his neck hung a pendant shaped like an upside-down pyramid. On it was the Eye of Horus. The Millennium Puzzle (AN: I know that if the Items are in the legends, it would be called the Pendant since that's what the original name was, before it was shattered, but to simplify things, it's the Puzzle).

It was the last kid who looked up, noticed us, and sighed, turning to the other two boys. Somehow, the white-haired kid was now wearing a black trench coat instead of the blue open shirt. He was arguing with the other boy. Clearing his throat, the kid with the Puzzle yelled, "IF YOU'D LIKE TO REALIZE WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

Jumping, they let go of each other and started protesting.

The white-blond said, "But Yugi! Bakura had to have-"

Glaring at him, the white-haired kid, whose name we now knew to be Bakura (AN: in this fic, Yami Bakura will be addressed as Bakura, and Bakura as Ryou, to tell them apart. He's not evil per say, just a thief. The Pharaoh will have his memories, and I know that means they should be calling him Atem, but I got used to calling him Yami when I didn't know his actual name, so that's what they address him as. Yugi is Yugi, Marik is Marik, and Ishizu is Ishizu) said at the same time, " I didn't do any-"

"Marik," said the kid with the crazy hair, Yugi, "please stop accusing Bakura of everything. Bakura, you can't deny that he has his reasons."

I realized that Marik must be the guy with the white-blond hair, but was shaken from my thoughts when Yugi said to me, "Sorry about this. We don't know what happened. You've probably figured out all of our names," he said, gesturing toward Marik and Bakura, "but that's Ishizu," as he indicated the girl.

"Why don't you come in. There were some things we were wondering, and maybe we can help you with your problem. I'm Carter, and this is Zia, my sister Sadie, and Walt. Welcome to Brooklyn House."


	3. Chapter 3

Carter turned around, gesturing to the sofas and saying, "So, if you'd like to sit down, we can-"

He met my eyes. No one has ever been able to see me when I appear like this except Yugi, and recently Ryou, Bakura, the Ishtars, the Kaibas, and the rest of Yugi's close friends. Hearing Carter stop mid-sentence, Sadie, Walt, and Zia looked over. I think they can see me too.

"Why is there a spirit that looks like Yugi standing next to him?" asked Sadie. "Whoa, and why does Ryou have one too?"

Wonderful. Nice job Tomb Robber (Yugi, I know he didn't actually do anything but he made it worse, and we both know it).

W

A

L

T

After we all sat down, the spirits leaning against the sofa their lookalikes were sitting on, Carter and Sadie told their story (AN: for the story, please see Mr. Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles).

"So, what's your story?" Carter asked them eagerly. I could tell that he had a lot of questions for them.

The Yugi lookalike started, "It began 5000 years ago, in Ancient Egypt..."

Y

U

G

I

After we exchanged stories and explained about our particular brands of magic, The Millennium Items (except the history, they weren't ready for that yet), Duel Monsters (they'd heard of it, apparently one of their trainees liked it, but wasn't really very good), and Yami and Bakura (somewhat, as in that they are the spirits of the Millennium Puzzle and Ring, respectively), Carter was about to tell us something when there were suddenly several of these demon things.

"How did they get in?! There are wards up!" said Carter, even as the demons attacked.

I don't know how it got there, but when I turned around, one of the demons was charging straight at me.

I felt Yami take control and saw him thrust out his arm, palm facing towards the demon. I heard him mutter something, I think it was, " I summon thee," or something, but suddenly, a good friend of ours was standing in front of us. The Dark Magician, better known as Mahad, destroyed the demon with a single Dark Magic Attack.

"Thank you, Mahad," I heard Yami say. I saw Mahad bow, then look curiously at the magicians, who were looking curiously at him, having easily finished off the rest of the demons.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked.

"Mahad, the Dark Magician."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED DAWN OF THE DUEL!

This, the final Yu-Gi-Oh arc, covers when Yami finally gets to find his memories. I am not telling you to make you want to read it more, I want to spare you from not having the full experience when you do watch it. It is one of my two favorite arcs, and is just a beautiful story. I highly recommend watching it, not so you can read my chapters, but because it is awesome. You can find it dubbed, as well as many, many, many other dubbed anime at:

www. animetoon .net (eliminate the spaces)

It starts with episode 199, and you only need to know the basics of Yu-Gi-Oh to understand it. If you can't watch it at the moment, you can skip the chapters and come back later.

I know you will enjoy watching, and hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Believe in the Heart of the Cards,

elfqueen13

Review Responses:

awesomeman: Thanks!

Hatshepsut: Ah, you were expecting him then? I intended it in one way or another since, you know, MAGICIANS and all that. And just you wait. He'll be pretty central in an upcoming chapter. Five thousand year old explanations and all that. And he's AWESOME!

Now on to the story!

Y

U

G

I

Just then, a kid burst in saying, "Carter, Jaz wants to kno-," and stopped dead, staring at us.

Then Yami switched, putting me in control and appearing next to me.

'Yami! What was that for?'

'He recognized you, so you can deal with your fan.'

'Oh, very mature!' (AN: I couldn't resist, for those who got the reference, it's a hilarious moment)

"Oh my gods I'm a total fan Can I see your deck I've always wanted to know is your hair really like that naturally Is that the Dark Magician for real Who's the spirit who looks just like you Oh my gods Ryou Bakura too Why are there two of you too And Malik and Ishizu Ishtar?"

"Nice to meet you, maybe later, yes it is natural, yes but I don't how, it's complicated, he's a friend, same complications, they're also friends, in order," I rolled off.

"Why are you here, Felix," asked Carter.

"Jaz wanted to know where the second edition of that book we got three weeks ago is."

"Ask Cleo."

"Okay," he said, and was about to leave when another girl came in.

"Oh, Cleo. There you are. Felix needs to ask you something for Jaz."

"What is it?"

"Jaz wanted to know where the second edition of that book we got three weeks ago is."

"Julian's in the library right now, ask him. He knows where it is."

Felix nodded and ran out again.

"So, who are these?"

Carter explained, and Cleo nodded thoughtfully. When Carter was finished, she turned to Yami and said,

"I feel like I've seen your likeness somewhere before."

Yami switched with me and took control. "You may have."

"Anyway, do stop by the library," she said, leaving.

T

H

I

R

D

P

E

R

S

O

N

The residents of Brooklyn House (the important ones, anyway) had eventually figured out the differences between Yugi and Yami, and Ryou and Bakura. This is what they figured out:

Yugi looks several years younger than he actually is, is short, has round, innocent-looking purple eyes, and has a soft, childish voice to go with unshakable faith in his friends. Yami looks several years older than Yugi; is a few inches taller (AN: I know he's supposed to be the same height and only seems taller because of the way he carries himself, but screw dat- I just love Joey's accent); has crimson, narrower eyes; has spikes like his bangs sticking up in his hair; and has a deeper voice. Warning: is extremely protective of his hikari. Apparently he also loves irritating Bakura. Ryou, like Yugi, looks a bit childish, and is very soft spoken and gentle. Bakura is essentially an evil Ryou with wilder hair, no qualms about less desirable acts, and an unhealthy obsession with thievery, along with an eternal grudge against Yami.

As they walked into the library, Cleo looked up from her papers, picked one of them up, and walked over.

"Welcome to the library."

Y

A

M

I

Cleo turned in my direction and asked, "Remember how I said you seemed familiar?" before showing us the picture she'd picked up.

It was the Tablet of Lost Memories. Again.

"We kind of get the reason you're on it, but who's the other guy?" said Carter.

Then Felix burst in again.

"Ooh, can I duel you pleeease wait what's that whoa why is the other Yugi on it who is he anyway and is that Seto Kaiba what exactly is that tablet thing?"

"Maybe later and that's a maybe, it's called the Tablet of Lost Memories, it's complicated and goes back 5000 years to Ancient Egypt, see the former, yes and no, it's a long story, in order," Yugi rolled off.

"Really? Awesomazing!" he exclaimed, and ran back out.

"So, how is that this Seto Kaiba person, but not him at the same time?" asked Carter.

"It's his past self."

"Sorry, but could we recap the 5000 years ago thing? And can you explain the past/other self thing?" asked Sadie.

"I guess...," Yugi trailed off.

_'Yami, could you take over for this? It is your story.'_

**_'Yugi, you know it just as well as I do.'_**

_'She asked about the 5000 years old and other self thing. That's you.'_

_**'Fine.'**_

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down."

Once we were all seated, I began.

"5000 years ago, in Egypt, the land was threatened by invading forces of enormous size and strength. My father, who was pharaoh at the time, hoped that a peaceful solution could be found, but it eventually became clear that something needed to be done.

Aknadin, my father's brother, had the idea that the Millennium Tome should be translated for the secrets that could be used to save our nation, and was finally given permission. When it had been translated, therein were found the instructions for the creation of seven items of great power.

He took a group of many guards and departed. But he had told none of the terrible cost the Tome prescribed. The lives of ninety-nine had to be sacrificed. They raided the village of Kul Elna, and sacrificed the people. There was one they missed, a hundredth soul, just a boy. He saw what became of his people, and wanted his revenge. They had no idea of what he would do in the future... the revenge he would wage on those responsible for the murder of his village... those who created the Millennium Items."

There were various expressions on their faces, ranging from horror, to shock, to grief. Zia finally composed herself enough to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who was the boy?"

"Bakura."

AN: I know I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but in my defense, you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't already know, and it was the best possible place to end.


End file.
